


The Library Rules

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, say my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't just want to explore what the books have to offer......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library Rules

 

“ _Come on_!” Libraries are for obtaining information, aren’t they?” Loki ran his hand up under your skirt and slipped his fingertips into your underwear.

“Yes!” you whispered, trapped in the aisle furthermost from the door, dusty old books about the reformation surrounding you, “But the knowledge is supposed to be found inside the  ** _books_**!”

“I prefer to know what is inside  **here**.” he said in a sensuous, husky voice, pitched just at the right frequency to make your nerves tingle and warmth pool in your belly. He worked his fingers in the wetness he had caused and circled them around your entrance, teasing, teasing. You gasped as he then pressed one of the long digits into you and started to move it in and out of you slowly and deliberately. “ _Loki_! Not here!” you glanced anxiously at the end of the shelves. Meanwhile he was fumbling with his clothing and you felt his warm, hard erection against your leg as he freed it.

“Why?” he breathed heavily into your ear as he nibbled at the soft lobe, his hand working harder on you as you became more aroused.

“Because…” your voice hitched in your throat as he continued to pleasure you, “…because someone might  _see_!” you exclaimed in a hushed yet excited voice.

“I don’t care! It adds to the fun.” he replied in a low purr, now kissing your jaw, your neck, then your lips. “They would simply be jealous at the preferential treatment you were getting from your Prince!”

Those slender fingers continued to work their magic inside you and a shudder of excitement coursed through you. “Besides, intelligence turns me on – so what better place to fuck your brains out, if not here?!” The sound of profanity being whispered illicitly in that wonderful well-spoken voice was pure ear porn. Your head banged back into the bookshelf behind you as Loki pushed his cock into you, the hard fullness stretching you, hurting you slightly, but feeling oh so nice. You raised your legs around his waist and he grabbed hold of them. Then he began to thrust hard, his eyes wide and his cheeks now turning pink, as his rough, jerking movements increased in tempo. His fingers found your swollen and sensitive clit and began to massage it as he pressed harder into you, the shelf now knocking against the wall.

 

His wet, circling fingers and his hard member ramming into you began to create a warm pulling within you and he grinned as he felt your centre increasingly gripping him.

“Oooh, you are so receptive to me,” he growled, “I want to feel you come around me.” He started to move faster, driving you hard against the exalted tomes at your back. “Come for me. I want to feel you pulsing around me!” he stared at you, his hair swaying around his pale handsome features as they started to turn into a mask of lust.

“Ugh….Loki!” you gasped; you were close and you raised one of your legs higher, placing your foot on the opposite shelf, opening yourself further to him, which he eagerly accepted, now hitting your sensitive spot with every movement.

 

The God that was burying himself in you turned a most lascivious smile upon you and whispered “I want to hear you come.” he pressed his hips to yours. “Tell me.” his hot breath warmed your neck “Say my name.” His hand held you still as he brought you closer to your climax, “Scream it!”

 

In between the gasps that were now coming from your parted lips, you replied in a hushed, yet desperately excited voice:

“No….. ahhh!”

“Talking………nngghhh!”

“In…….oh!”

“The……..mmmmm”

“Library…..” and placed a finger on his sensuous, soft pale lips. As you did so, your Prince gave one last harder push and you felt every inch of him inside you, gloriously stretching, stimulating, filling you. Your mouth opened wide and, as you broke the cardinal rule of the Library, screaming out “Loki!” your bodies were united in their sweet and intense release.

Loki leant forward against you and kissed you noisily, both of you panting for breath against each other’s mouths.

“You’ll get us banned…….”


End file.
